


Round One

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Jackson enjoy each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

“..... Donnie, please.....”

“Please what, babe?”

“Don't tease me.....”

Don put on his best innocent face and said: “I wouldn't tease you, babe....”

“Like hell you wouldn't......”

“What's the matter, baby, the thought of that cop dick getting' to ya????”

“You know it is...... baby, please give it to me.....”

“Okay, little guy, straddle me.....”

Jackson climbed on top of Don and settled himself in position, but Don wasn't ready to give it up just yet. He positioned the head of his dick to rub along Jackson's crack, all the while driving Jackson crazy with frustration. Don rubbed up and down a bit more and , without warning, raised Jackson up by the waist and impaled his little guy on his hard dick. Jackson marveled at the feeling of being filled with Don's dick. It felt almost as if it were made for him. He began to slowly grind his ass into Don's crotch when Don said: “Uh-uh...”

He lifted Jackson up slightly and began to power-stroke his ass. After a bit of that, he rolled them both over and began fucking Jackson in the missionary position. Jackson locked his ankles in the small of Don's back and began bucking his hips up to meet Don's thrusts. All of a sudden, Don pulled out and flipped Jackson on his stomach, positioning him with his ass in the air. He thrust his dick back in and power fucked his mate until neither could stand it anymore. Don asked if Jackson wanted it in or out, and Jackson said out.

Don reached under Jackson and began jacking his swollen meat so they could come together. Soon Jackson told Don he was ready, and Don picked up his pace. Just as Jackson started filling his hand with hot cum, Don pulled out and shot his wad in a straight line down Jackson's back. After they'd had a shower and were back in bed, Don asked if Jackson was ready for round two......

The End


End file.
